Eleanor Detweiler
Eleanor Jasmine Detweiler (better known by her nickname of "E.J.") is a character created by hyperbunnyzz for the Recess/Parent Trap crossover fanfiction story, "Cosplay Parent Trap." About her E.J. is a young girl with black hair mixed in with some brown, who wears a red baseball cap backwards, greenish-brownish jacket, blue shirt, green pants, and sneakers. She is a loose, free-spirited, bubbly, perky, endearing, and charming tomboy who is a cool and laid-back gal, who is less mature, slightly childish, as she still carries a stuffed animal named Cuppy who has been with her since she was young, has a bad habit of biting her nails, impatient, does not listen, speaks in a less formal manner, shows an interest in wine, and has a big appetite. She speaks with an American accent but is able to imitate a British one. E.J. lives with her father, Theodore Detweiler, a wealthy rancher and wine grower, who is also the creator of The Whomp City Roller Derby team, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in a nice house that is a gorgeous ranch home with amazing stone work, dark stained finishes, great open areas, gorgeous stained glass, great tile, beautiful mid-century modern furniture, a kitchen with amazing windows that extend the entire width of the room in front of the sink, and a big living room that is next the kitchen. She enjoys going camping, mountain climbing, horseback riding, and swimming. One day on the playground at school, she meets Ash Spinelli, a young boy who has an identical appearance to her. This initially creates rivalry between the two, and they continuously pull pranks on each other, which leads them to get spend a few hours in detention because of their mischief. In the detention room, the teacher, Ms. Finster, had a puzzled look on her face, as she looked at E.J. and Spin because she thought they looked familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on it, and she asked them, "You two aren’t related in anyway, are you? What are your parents' names?" Spin looked at Ms. Finster, and said, "Me, ma’am? My name is Ash Pallet Spinelli. I came all the way from England for some foreign exchange program. I don’t have a dad, my mum doesn’t like her first name. She just goes by Spinelli." E.J. also had her eyes on the teacher, and answered, "My name is Eleanor Jasmine Detweiler. I don’t have a mom. But my dad’s name is Theodore Jasper Detweiler. Why?" However, after both admit they come from broken homes and are products of single parent households, they decide to show each other one old picture of their parents, which is a hyper-posed, glamorous Hollywood 8x10 glossy photo that is ripped right down the middle, which, when placed next to each other, fit perfectly, forming one complete photo. E.J. and Spin discover that they are twins who were bisected at birth, when their parents divorced, with one parent each taking one of them, never letting them know about each other by keeping the other’s existence a secret all this time, and never checked to see how their other child was doing. But not much attention is paid to that and they are not particularly upset that this happened because the two focused on getting their parents back together again after they briefly talked about growing up with only one parent and of their parents being divorced. The twins decide to switch places to meet the parent they never knew, so they drill each other on the other's behavior and lives, as they buy each other a type of Velcro wig that stays on unless your own hand pulls it off and identical clothes to wear. E.J. goes to London, England by masquerading as Spin, so she can meet her mother in person for the first time, as they try to keep up the facade of being the other twin for their little switcheroo. They never had to work on voices because they had the same voice, but they only had to imitate each other's accents, in addition to Spin having to sound a bit more like a girl. One night, Spin calls E.J. in England with news that their father is planning to marry a beautiful woman, who is a creepy, selfish, mean, and predatory gold digger named Ashley Armbruster, also known as Ashley A., and she is looking to sink her claws into T.J. because she’s trying to marry him for his money, even though they never liked each other in kindergarten and up, so Spinelli needs to be rushed to Pennsylvania to prevent the union. In England, E.J. tells her mother the truth about the switched identities and they fly to Pennsylvania. Then, the twins set about sabotaging their father's marriage plans with mild approval from their mother, with Ashley A. receiving rude and mischievous treatment from them and some veiled cattiness from Spinelli. One evening, they recreate their parents' first date at the school cafeteria which they made look like a fancy Italian restaurant, so the twins go into the kitchen to make a meal, and serve their parents a special dinner, as a result of this, T.J. and Spinelli are gradually drawn together, though they quickly begin bickering over minor things and Ashley A. To delay Spinelli's return to England with Spin, the twins dress and talk alike so their parents are unable to tell them apart, and they will reveal who is who only after everyone goes on the annual family camping trip, as T.J. and Spinelli reluctantly agree, but when Ashley A. objects to the plan, Spinelli convinces Ashley A. into taking her place. The twins effect the coup de grace on the camping trip, which causes Ashley A. to spend her time swatting mosquitoes, being awakened in terror by not only having a snow cone on her stomach so she would leave, but also two bear cubs licking the honey the twins put on her feet, and becoming enraged after waking up in the middle of the lake on her air mattress, which causes her to fall in the lake. Finally having had enough, Ashley A. angrily slaps one of the twins in exasperation and gives T.J. an ultimatum; choose either the twins or her, so T.J. chooses the twins over Ashley A. much to her dismay, and as a result, she angrily breaks off the engagement and calls off the wedding. Later that evening, T.J. and Spinelli are in the kitchen reminiscing over old times, after he orders Spin and E.J. out of his sight, for what they did to Ashley A. over the camping trip, and next morning, the twins awake having had the strangest dream, which actually comes true--their parents get remarried!!! T.J. and Spinelli rekindle their love for each other, as they remarry with the twins joining in the wedding party. When T.J. and Spinelli are "pronounced husband and wife again", Spin and E.J. look on BEAMING, looking proud as punch, and they high five each other, as their parents are reunited in holy matrimony.Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists